Ian Peek
Ian Peek is the main antagonist in the Batman Beyond episode "Sneak Peek". He is the english host of an infamous tabloid newscast called "The Inside Peek". Peek stole a device from Nabuo Taka, was once the head of the research department on Wayne-Powers, and Peek used it for his own ends. However, after extended usage of the device, it began to make him completely intangible with no way to revert back to normal. He later sinks beneath the Earth's surface and is never seen again. Ian Peek is voiced by Michael McKean. History Past He was originally a low rated journalist, deciding he needed leverage to help jump-start his career. Peek got his chance when he interviewed a groundbreaking scientist of Wayne Powers, Naga Taka, who explains to Peek about his research on "matter phasing". Realizing he needed it for his career, Peek stole Taka's device the Vibra-space belt and his research before lighting the place on fire. By doing this, Peek killed Taka who died in the fire and his work was presumed by Gotham authorities to be destroyed. ''Sneak Peek'' Peek later uses the belt to walk through solid objects and gets up-close footage on a couple of Gotham's socialites. He exposes boxing trainer Jack Turley's affair with his champion's girlfriend; the musician Jamie Jerald's dealings with splicing; and Paxton Powers neglecting work for good times at a private party. However, unbeknownst to him, the overuse of the device would begin to inflict permanent damage to his body. Ian started to suffer from acute stomach pains, which he dampened with antacids. Peek eventually infiltrates Gotham City Hall to videotape a meeting with D.A. Sam Young and gangster Jimmy Lin, who was cutting a deal in exchange for information about the Tong's involvement in illicit activities. On his way out, Peek was seen by a police officer who activated an alarm. Batman intercepted the distress call and chased after Peek. However, in his intangible state, Peek was untouchable and escaped. After the events that transpired, Peek broadcasts the video on his show. Batman figured out Peek was the intangible man and paid a visit to the reporter, who refuted his accusations. At that moment, Peek was attacked by a vengeful Jimmy Lin and his gang. He ran into a closet and activated his belt to escape the building. Outside, he bumped into the Batmobile and seized the opportunity to plant a video camera inside. With this, Peek uncovered Terry's secret identity as well as Bruce Wayne's involvement as the original vigilante. Afterwards, Peek broadcasts an edited footage of the video, showing a few images of the Batcave and blurred out images of Terry and Bruce. He then announces the reveal of their identities on the night edition. The major media event soon becomes the talk of the town, with all of Gotham excited to learn the answer to their city's biggest mystery for decades. Later, Peek encounters Terry (as Batman), who demands him to leave Bruce out of the exposure. Peek mocks him and made Terry admit how much Bruce meant to him and how much the Batman legacy meant to the people of Gotham. Peek refuses to cancel the broadcast, however, leaving Terry at a loss. Later that night, Peek was preparing for the awaited event, but his stomach pains began to get worse. He then sees an intangible hole growing in his stomach. This cause him to postpone the broadcast, much to Terry's relief and every other Gothamite's disappointment, and calls Bruce for help. When Bruce arrives, Peek talks to him about his condition and pleads for medical treatment. He also admits to the circumstances of how he acquired the belt and what he did to Taka, which angered Bruce. Bruce walked away to leave Peek to his fate as punishment for his crimes. Seeing this, Peek tried to hand over the only unedited video recording exposing their secret but was still ignored. Furthermore, given how fast the blotch was spreading, Bruce most likely realized that Peek may have been too far gone to save. The intangible blotch soon started spreading all over Peek's body. Bruce's rejection infuriated Peek who then jumped on him and tried to kill him. Terry (as Batman) then arrives, and Peek responds by holding them briefly at gunpoint. Peek then rapidly loses the rest of his bodies physical form and starts descending through the floor. Bruce managed to recover Peek's recording, saving his and Terry's secrets. Although Terry tries to save Peek, he was unable to due to his loss of corporeal substance and gravity's pull on him. With no solid formation, Peek sinks into the solid ground. His fate remains unknown, although Bruce implied that he would keep falling until he reaches the Earth's core, which would surely kill him if he didn't lose his whole substance first. Personality Ian Peek is a power-hungry, greedy, arrogant, ruthless, and self-centered individual who cares only about himself. He was even willing to expose Terry Mcginnis' secret as Batman and Bruce Wayne's involvement with Terry in order to boost his career. Peek also stole Nabuo Taka's device and left him to die in the fire he started, showing no remorse whatsoever. He later used his research for malevolent reasons, showing how willing he is to get recognized and become Gotham's greatest newscaster. Gallery Ian Peek 2.png|Ian Peek in his intangible form Ian Peek 3.png|Ian Peek's abilities Ian Peek 4.png|Ian Peek losing control of his physical form Ian Peek 5.png|Ian Peek's death Videos Batman Beyond meets Sneak Peek Sneak Peek discovers Batman beyond's identity Batman Beyond Sneak Peek dies Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:One-Shot Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Rogues Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath